


Birthdays-Thanksgivings-Christmases

by JustJessHere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday, Christmas, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJessHere/pseuds/JustJessHere
Summary: Alex takes Maggie as her ‘mate date’ to a series of birthdays, Thanksgivings and Christmases.





	Birthdays-Thanksgivings-Christmases

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harmonsangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonsangel/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Amy (harmonsangel) I hope you like your gift!
> 
> Hope everyone is enjoying the secret Sanvers exchange, I can’t wait to see all the gifts, thanks Dani for organising again :)

It appears Maggie has become Alex’s mate date for every celebration they go to these days. 

It started just after 4th of July, where her mother Eliza had been pestering her about when she would find a nice girl to bring home. Kara’s birthday fell only a few weeks later in mid-august, so Alex asked Maggie to go with her for the family and friend’s dinner at the Plaza.

Maggie had agreed to it, Maggie would mostly agree to anything Alex asked, they were best friends, although Maggie wanted more. Alex had come out just before Thanksgiving last year and had kissed Maggie, she still day thinks about that moment, but Maggie had turned her away, for all the right reasons in her head, but all the wrong reasons in her heart.

Alex was discovering a new world and why would she want Maggie with all her baggage and the words of her ex’s hanging over her, she was Alex Danvers, badass, super clever, strikingly beautiful and fiercely loyal, anyone would be lucky to have her.

After initially not speaking to Maggie, Alex had begun to deal with the rebuttal and quickly, they managed to get back to their easy friendship, building to becoming best friends. They only thing Maggie found hard about their friendship was having to watch Alex date. Admittedly it hadn’t happened much, and Alex actually barely discussed it with Maggie, but it still hurt, knowing someone else could be that person for Alex.

Maggie had asked Alex why she didn’t take an actual date to Kara’s birthday or why she had to take a date in the first place. Alex explained about Eliza wanting Alex to ‘bring a nice girl home’ to which Maggie raised her eyebrows with a smirk pointing out that her best friend was probably not what she had in mind, although added with a wink that she at least ‘was a nice girl…when I want to be’. Alex had brushed it off saying she hadn’t found anyone worthy of taking, and that she’d much rather spend the evening with Maggie anyway, rounding off with a mention of how much her mother liked Maggie too.

The truth was, Alex had been falling more and more for Maggie since she had rejected her and no one she had dated had come close to making her feel what she felt for Maggie. Maggie who could practically floor her with her beauty and dimpled smile, Maggie who rode a Bonneville T100, Maggie who was tough and wouldn’t compromise her morals for anyone. Every time Maggie, or someone else mentioned they were best friends a little twinge caught in her heart, she hoped it didn’t show in her face.

…..

“Wow, you look amazing!” Alex said after picking her jaw off the ground, it didn’t matter how many times Alex had seen Maggie all dressed up, it still had her awestruck.

“Thanks Danvers” Maggie replied, with a blush to her face.

“Not sure I can eclipse you tonight though” she continued, as she raked her eyes up and down Alex’s body, probably lingering for a little too long, before quickly pulling her eyes away.

“Pssh, I don’t think so. Anyway, no one had better outshine Kara tonight, she might rage” Alex joked.

“Come on then ugly sister number one, let’s get in the cab” Maggie joked and got a shove to the side in return causing her to giggle.

…..

“Maggie sweetie, you look beautiful! It’s lovely to see you again” Eliza and Maggie hugged.

“I hope my daughter hasn’t bribed you here as a date to keep me off her back, because you know you’re always welcome in our family, date or no date” she winked at Maggie.

Maggie wasn’t sure what Eliza meant by that last bit, but ignored it, responding with a mere “oh you know Alex” before moving on to Kara to wish her a happy birthday.

“Thanks Maggie, aaaand is my birthday present you and Alex actually dating…for real?” Kara said half jokingly, half hopefully. 

She was the biggest Sanvers shipper going, she just wished the two of them could see how much they cared for each other, romantically.

“Kara…” Maggie warned, Kara just pulled a faux innocence face and held her hands up, before turning round to mutter something to Winn.

“So I see you’re dating Maggie now”, Eliza said sarcastically to Alex as they made their way toward the table.

“Obviously not mom, but at least I brought a date, and a date you like at that”.

“You’re right, I do like her, very much, and as much as you might try and tell your mother otherwise, I think you still like her, a lot” Eliza emphasised the last bit, leaving no ambiguity over the suggestion she was making.

“Mom…don’t” Alex said with a sigh.

“And I think she likes you too Alex”.

Alex rolled her eyes.

“A mother knows” Eliza smirked as she took her seat.

The rest of the evening went without incident, although Alex did struggle a couple of times to compose herself after Maggie leant in to make a joke to her once or twice. The pair of them excused themselves not long after Eliza as Kara and the rest of the party went on to another bar.

“Fancy coming back to mine, drinking some whisky and watching some Netflix to finish of the night?” Alex suggested.

Maggie just looked at her with a questioning grin.

“Oh, not, not like…I didn’t mean, like, you know…”

“Netflix and chill?”

“Yeah that, I didn’t mean like that, I just thought…”

“Danvers, its ok, I knew what you meant, didn’t mean I didn’t just enjoy watching all of that” Maggie waved her arm gesturing at Alex and laughed, although really, she wouldn’t have said no to Alex.

For the rest of the evening the two of them got cosy under a blanket on the sofa, uncomfortably close for each other to bear, but neither wanting to move away either.

….

Eliza turned 60 at the end of September. Kara and Alex had hired out the town hall in Midvale to throw a surprise party, again Maggie was Alex’s date.

“Happy birthday Mrs Danvers, you look stunning” Maggie said as she hugged Eliza.

“Thank you sweetie, but how many times do I need to tell you, Eliza is fine, you’re family” she beamed and Maggie smiled back shyly.

Alex and Kara were already together giggling over something when Winn came up to Maggie.

“So when are you going to woman up and ask her on a real date” he said, tipping his head towards where Alex was stood with her sister.

“What, little Danvers? Not really my type” she laughed.

“And big Danvers? I know you like her, it’s written all over your face every time she’s in the room” he finished pulling a funny ‘lovesick’ face.

“Shut it Schott!” she said, before downing her glass of punch and walking off to get some more, leaving Winn to internally high five himself for rattling the usually steady Maggie Sawyer.

….

Alex had been catching up with guests all evening, sometimes with Maggie by her side, sometimes without, but on every occasion she couldn’t escape from the question about her and Maggie dating. Having to state over and over again that they were ‘just friends’ was getting weary and Alex just wished she could tell them ‘yes, yes we are dating, and I’ve been the happiest I’ve ever been’.

Sensing Alex needing to be saved from the most recent conversation with a couple Kara barley recognised from childhood, she sidled up to her sister and made an excuse for her to leave.

“Thanks Kara, if you hadn’t come soon I was going to pretend to collapse or something” she joked.

“No problem sis, anyway, I wanted to talk to you about Maggie…”

Alex gave her a wary glance.

“Are you going to ask her out or what?”

“On seconds thought, actually the Jones’ really did have some interesting points, I should go back” Alex said as she started to turn away, only to be grabbed by Kara.

“One. I bet they’re not even called the Jones’?!” Alex shrugged, “and two, no way you’re getting out of this so easily”.

“Kara, what do you want me to say, she’s my…”

“Best friend, yes, I know she is, that’s all either of you ever say, but will you for once just admit to me, as much as to yourself, that you want to be much more than best friends?”

Alex sighed and was silent for a few moments as she stared into the bottom of her almost empty glass, then took a breath.

“Fine, yes, I like, I like her much more than just friends, I want so much to be the person she looks forward to seeing all day and to be able to go home to her at night and have her as a real date at all these stupid parties” she admitted, still staring into her glass.

“Hey! My party was not stupid!” Kara joked, earning a smile from her sister as she looked. “but do you know what is stupid, two people who clearly care for each other, staying friends because they’re to scared to ask each other out.

“Kara, I like Maggie, obviously, I’ve just told you. But I can’t ask her out, look at her, she is perfect, she could have anyone, aaaand, she’s already rejected me, remember? She only wants to be friends”

“Alex, that was months ago, and wasn’t it because she wanted you to go out and explore your sexuality whilst it was new, not because she didn’t like you”.

“That doesn’t mean she likes me now Kara”.

“Alex! Ask anyone in this room and they will tell you she adores you”.

Alex looked over to Maggie, who was now sitting with Eliza chatting, Maggie had been looking over at Alex but quickly looked away when she caught Alex looking over.

“I dunno Kara, I can’t take that hurt again”.

“I don’t think you’ll have to, but please, just think about it?”

“yeah Kara” Alex said in defeat.

……….

“So thanksgiving is coming up in a couple of months Maggie, please tell me you’ll be gracing us with your presence?” Eliza had found Maggie sitting forlornly on her own, nursing her drink, gazing at Alex on the other side of the room. “Oh, well, yeah I guess if there’s an invite, that would be cool. There’s still plenty time for Alex to find a date for Thanksgiving though” she said as she sipped from her glass. “Maggie, I hope you haven’t forgotten what I said about being family, you are always welcome around my table, Alex’s date or not”. A mixture of the alcohol she’d consumed during the evening, the emotions running through her mind about Alex and Eliza’s kind words almost tipped Maggie to the point of tears, just managing to keep composed. Eliza could sense the build-up of emotions and shuffled a little closer putting her arm around Maggie. “You know what I would really like at Thanksgiving?” Maggie looked up at her, waiting. “My daughter to bring you as her date, her real date”. Maggie began to object but Eliza jumped back in. “Uh-uh, no, no you don’t, before you try and tell me the same thing Alex does, I can see how much you two want to be more than this ‘best friends’ line that you keep trotting out!” Maggie sighed. “She doesn’t want me Eliza, she would be silly to want me anyway”. “I’ve never heard such nonsense sweetie, I would be proud to have you dating my daughter and I would be a much happier mom on Thanksgiving if I knew my daughter was happy with the lady she wants in her life. Now, I’m off to mingle again, but you promise me you’ll consider it?” Maggie gave a weak nod as Eliza stood up, ‘ugh, how am I going to manage this’ she thought to herself as she finished her drink. ……. There was only a few weeks until Thanksgiving and Alex and Maggie were spending nearly every day together, Maggie was struggling with her feelings for Alex, being in such close proximity all the time but not being able to act upon those feelings. She thought she had noticed Alex being a little flirtier and touchy feely, but she dismissed that as being too hopeful and reading into the actions too much. Maggie thought about asking Alex to be her date for Thanksgiving, should she just go for it…but there was little niggly feeling at the back of her mind, ‘what was it that Eliza had said? ‘Don’t try and tell me the same thing Alex does’. Does that mean Alex keeps telling her mom they are actually best friends? Does that mean Alex keeps covering these supposed feelings everyone keeps telling her are so blatant, by saying she’s best friends?’ In the end, Maggie decided it was hopeless trying to read into it all, and she was just going round in circles, it was time to head out and meet Alex at the bar anyway. …. The pair had enjoyed an evening of pool and beers and had been joined by Winn and Kara for a while before heading home, Maggie walking Alex back to her apartment. “So, have you got a date for Thanksgiving yet?” Maggie asked nervously. “I’ve had a date for weeks!” Alex smiled. “Oh” Maggie replied, trying not to show the disappointment on her face. “You, stupid” Alex said, still smiling, this time with a bump of shoulders. “Oh right, thought you meant an actual date then” Maggie said, just a little too relieved, causing Alex to look at her, thoughts flashing through her mind about why Maggie might be relived at that. “Why spend Thanksgiving with anyone else when I have my Detective Sawyer right here” Alex said as she swung her arm over Maggie’s shoulder, pulling her in a little. Maggie almost froze at the connection and at hearing Alex call her ‘mine’, luckily Alex didn’t notice as she was too busy internally berating herself at being a bit too obvious in her flirting, maybe she shouldn’t have had that last beer. ‘What do I do with my arm now’ she thought to herself, ‘is this weird now, is it weird if I remove it…ugh, you’re rubbish at all this Danvers’. They continued walking a few more steps before Alex did remove her arm, both missing the contact instantly. Maggie saw Alex off into her building with a hug, and on the way back considered her options, she could ask Alex out and be totally embarrassed, have her heart shattered and maybe loose the best friend she’s ever had; she could not ask Alex out and have to struggle every day to keep her emotions under control next to Alex and always wonder what if; Maggie barely wanted to give weight to the idea that she could ask Alex and she might say yes, and Maggie would have everything she wanted, a smart beautiful girlfriend, who wouldn’t make her compromise her own job as Detective, with a loving family as part of the package. Maggie decided there and then that she was going to go for it, now she just had to work out how. …. 11.21 DANVERS: Ready for a fun filled Danvers family thanksgiving Sawyer? 11.28 SAWYER: so ready Danvers, when you picking me up? 11.29 DANVERS: be there in 15, that ok? 11.31: SAWYER: see you then! Maggie was excited for Thanksgiving, she had firmly mad her mind up about Alex, and although she hadn’t asked her to be her real date for Thanksgiving, they were still going as friends, Maggie had come up with a plan. She was going to spend the day with Alex’s nearest and dearest, so what better way to do some reconnaissance work and find out a little bit more about Alex Danvers from those who know her best, she was then going to use the info to give Alex her best Christmas ever and hopefully get a little ‘present’ for herself, in the form of Alex as her girlfriend, in the process. ….. In between food, games, and trying not to make Alex suspicious, Maggie spent the rest of her day on her secret mission, gaining information. Maggie found out from Eliza that her favourite place to go as a child was the summer house at Newport beach, Eliza also tossed in that Alex had a favourite spot on Midvale beach, at the top end by the rock, but Maggie already knew that one, didn’t harm to hear it from Eliza too though. Maggie gave Eliza a weird glance as she ended their conversation on a ‘good luck!’ and a wink. Next up J’onn, guns and vacation was her aim – she found out about a new gun Alex had been playing with at the DEO and that a J’onn was going to force Alex to take a week long leave, so if Maggie had any suggestions about when that week may be, she should let him know, also said with a wink. ‘what is going on with these people’ she thought. Target 3, the sister. Photos. Now this was tricky, because she was going to actually have to tell Kara a little something about her plan, but she didn’t need to reveal all the details, she wanted a selection of family and friends photos, new and old, that she could put into a large geometric frame she had bought, to decorate those empty walls in Alex’s apartment. She told Kara that was going to be Alex’s Christmas present, which was truth enough, it was going to be part of it, and best friends did that type of thing, mostly. Kara was already too excited for a trip down memory lane to question any further. Ok who was left, Winn, James, Lena, and a few of Eliza’s friends, Maggie had already discounted Eliza’s friends, she didn’t know them well enough and had no idea how well they knew Alex. She had a plan for Winn, she just needed to decide whether it was worth asking James and Lena anything too. She decided it was better to keep people to a minimum for fear of being busted, and made her way towards Winn. She knew Winn saw Alex every day at work, at her best and at her worst, in all departments of the DEO and in the moments most other people might not see her. She wanted to know what he knew that no one else knew about the great Alex Danvers. At first he was reluctant to answer, but a little persuasive ‘threat’ from Maggie and he spilled, he told her that although Barenaked Ladies was Alex’s favourite band, she also had a guilty pleasure for Taylor Swift. Winn had heard her singling along to her in her lab one day and had told him never to utter a word of it to anyone ever again, so Maggie was pretty pleased she managed to worm it out of a now slightly concerned for his life Winn. She chuckled as she headed over to catch up with Alex again, not wanting to get caught out in her mission. A little while later whilst they were all sat around on the sofas together, in a break from games, Alex excused herself to go to the bathroom. As soon as the door was clicked shut, Maggie heard, almost in stereo sound: “So, when are you going to ask Alex out?” “What?” Maggie had a confused expression on her face as she looked round to work out who had asked, realising it had been Eliza, Kara, J’onn and Winn all at the same time. It turned out she hadn’t been quite so subtle in her mission as she had hoped. Maggie huffed and finally admitted what she had been up to and her plan for Christmas, which then caused a squeal from Kara, just as the bathroom door unlocked. “What was that screeching all about?” Alex asked as she re-joined the group. Maggie was nervous. “Oh, I, erm, I just saw, a… a racoon!” Kara bumbled out, causing Alex to raise her eyebrows, quite clearly not believing her sister, whilst a few others around tried to hide, unsuccessfully in some cases, their giggles. Luckily, before Alex could question any further, J’onn stood up and suggested with authority moving on to the next game, and the ‘racoon squeal’ was all but forgotten. During the rest of the evening, Maggie’s ‘targets’ all sidled up to her in quiet moments away from Alex to offer their help with Maggie’s Christmas plan. Eliza said she would go up to the beach house and get it ready and that Maggie and Alex could use it for as long as they wanted. J’onn said he would sign off the holidays as he mentioned earlier, but that he would also sign out the gun Alex wanted, for Maggie to give her. She couldn’t believe how well this plan was coming together. Kara, was now even more excited about sorting out photos and suggested they took one that night to add into the mix and Winn offered to be a distraction on the day if Maggie needed them. Even James and Lena got in on it, James offering to photograph the ‘big’ moment – Maggie hoped there was something worthwhile photographing, she didn’t need her broken heart forever immortalised on film, and Lena said she would bring a bottle of the best champagne from her collection to celebrate with. All Maggie had to do now was order tickets to go and see Taylor Swift and make up the photo frame, oh, and get the courage together to actually pull this off! ….. Christmas Day, the big one! Maggie was nervous all day and it must have been noticeable, as Alex kept asking if she was ok, Winn kept up his promise and was always hovering by when Maggie and Alex were together to make up an excuse to distract Alex from whatever she thought was going on with Maggie. Although Winn did land himself in the bad books when he tried to distract by pointing out that they were stood under mistletoe. Maggie didn’t want to kiss Alex before she had given her her presents so she said that she wasn’t into ‘stupid traditions’ like that, which was actually true. Alex had looked eager when Winn had suggested it, but the disappointed look on Alex’s face after Maggie had said no, made her a little sad, but mostly spurred her on for the rest of the evening, ‘did Alex really want to kiss her?’ Maggie had decided she didn’t want to wait any longer and asked Eliza if they could start the present swapping. Maggie had already quietly agreed with everyone that she would give Alex’s hers last. She sat and watched nervously, as everyone exchanged gifts, some funny, some practical, some cute. Maggie was quite taken aback when she realised Alex had bought her the expensive watch she had pointed out in a shop window months ago. She then had to choke back tears when she realised Alex had also gotten her a cute little teddy bear with a picture of the two of them over it’s heart. As Maggie’s turn was about to come, Winn snuck away to do the last piece of preparation for Maggie. “From me to you Danvers” Maggie said as she handed Alex her first present, the photo grid. “Oh my god! Where did you get these from?” Alex exclaimed as the others looked over her shoulder at some of the older, funnier photos. “I had some one ‘super’ helpful get some of the older ones” she joked. Alex glared at Kara jokingly, who just held her hands up in a ‘not me’ expression. “Oh, it’s lovely, thanks Sawyer! Oh look at this one of me and my dad”. Alex smiled lovingly at the photo. “That’s not all though, here, open this” Maggie said as she slid an envelope over. “Another one?” “Well, you did get me two also…” Maggie shrugged. Alex opened the enveloped and blushed as she hid the contents - tickets for a Taylor Swift concert. “What is it sweetie?” Eliza asked, playing along. “How did you…no one….Schott!” Alex glared, this time for real, at Winn who had just re-joined the group. “Go easy on him Danvers, I think he’s just as scared of me as he is of you” she joked. They all laughed as Winn shouted “hey!” “Ok, well, she may be my guilty pleasure, but you’re going to have to come with me Sawyer!” “Happy to!” Maggie said, as Alex came and gave her a little hug to say thank you. “Ok, so what are we doing next?” Alex said as she started to gather up the wrapping paper, assuming the present giving was over, as everyone else moving away slowly, leaving the girls to work this bit out together. James grabbed his camera and Lena the champagne, ready for hopefully the big finale. “Well, actually…” Maggie starting blushing and became a lot more uncertain of herself, “I have something else for you”. “Sawyer! That’s too much, you’ve already given me two lovely presents!” “Yeah, well, I just….wanted to do a little more this year” she said quietly as she handed over the next envelope, barely even able to look at Alex. “Are you ok Maggie?” “Yeah, sure” Maggie gave her her best attempt at a smile right now, trying not to look nervous. “Okayyyyyy”, Alex said, not really convinced. Alex opened the envelope to find a picture of the beach house inside and a note on the back explaining that the two of them would be going to stay for a week in January, Alex’s eyes widened. “Just you and me?” Alex said hopefully. “If you’ll have me” Maggie said sweetly, “I, I mean, you could, err, take someone else I suppose if you don’t want to go with me”. “Of course I would go with you Maggie! I couldn’t think of anything better” Alex rushed out, maybe a little too quickly, “but, I…what about work”. Maggie smirked, “lets’ go see J’onn a moment”. She took Alex’s hand gently and led her over to where the others were, Alex half a step behind, still looking down at their joined hands, taking in what all of this could mean. “J’onn…” Maggie stated, once they had gotten to the right spot. “Form D756 Miss Danvers” he said as he presented a sheet of paper to Alex, who looked down and realised it was a vacation request form, already filled in and signed off by Director J’onzz for the week in January that matched with the beach house. Alex couldn’t believe it, why had Maggie done all of this for her. She looked up at Maggie, who was looking back hopefully and could feel all the eyes in the room on her. “ Maggie….” “One last thing Danvers” Maggie smiled, “ I don’t like the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe, but how about you and me make up a new tradition”. Maggie took both of Alex’s hands in hers and looked above them, Alex titled her head to follow Maggie’s and found her favourite new gun hanging from the ceiling. Before she had time to ask any questions, she suddenly felt Maggie’s hands on her face, gently pulling her back to face Maggie, who whispered the words ‘Merry Christmas Danvers’ before pulling her into a kiss. Neither of them really heard the cheers of the people around them, or the pop of the champagne or saw the flash of the camera, they were too caught up in each other, not wanting the kiss to end, Maggie’a hands still gently holding Alex’s face, as Alex placed her hands loosely on Maggie’s hips, thinking this really was the most wonderful time of the year. Remembering that they were in public, Maggie pulled away from Alex’s lips and they both took a moment to just look at each other and smile, before Maggie gave her another quick peck on the lips and turned to thank everyone for their help. Wanting to give the girls a moment to themselves, Kara dragged everyone back over to the sitting area to start a round of karaoke. “So, you’re saying you like me? That’s what I got” Alex said with a smirk, as Maggie just kissed her again in confirmation. Alex pulled away and smiled at Maggie before cheekily asking “so, about this gun?” Maggie laughed and said “it’s all yours babe” as she took Alex’s hand and led her towards the karaoke party, wincing at Kara’s butchering of Coming Home.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you all enjoy that? 
> 
> Amy, I hope it was what you were after.
> 
> Have a very merry festive season everyone, I’m off to stuff myself full of cheese and wine


End file.
